


Psyched Out Community Ian Duncan/reader

by Likly20216



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Community College, Community season 1, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likly20216/pseuds/Likly20216
Summary: You’re a new student starting at Greendale community college, in hopes to better understand yourself you enroll into a psych 101 class. The teacher, Professor Duncan offers to act as your therapist  but it becomes more than that as time progresses.
Relationships: Ian Duncan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. A New Day at Greendale

A cool autumn wind rushes past your ears as you walk from your beat up car to the Greendale Community College courtyard. You cannot believe you actually are enrolled here, back in high school the thought of enrolling in Greendale seemed like the biggest joke but karma’s a bitch so you guess you deserve this after all. After losing your dad your grades had dropped a lot so even if you hadn’t felt the need to stay back and help your family you doubt that any other school besides this one would take you, at least for now. You sat on a well worn bench as a result of being early for your psych 101 class and thought of your eventual plans to try and switch to a better school after you had gotten your GPA up here as you watched the interesting student clientele. Damn there were a lot more old people than you thought and you were baffled by how a man with star-shaped sideburns could exude more confidence than you ever would in your entire lifetime.  
Maybe taking this psych class was a waste of $70, you were a music major, but you hoped that it could somehow get you out of this funk you were having by better understanding yourself. While thinking of your class you looked down at your watch and realized you were already two minutes late, so much for being early. You began to rush towards the humanities building and followed behind a lanky dark haired man who you assumed was heading in the same direction as you were. As you made the final turn down the hallway you saw the man stop at the door of the classroom and let out a tired sigh before opening the door. You followed in a minute after he did and saw him sitting at a desk in the front you tried your best to get out an apology for being late and he responded with “it’s fine, just find a seat.” Of course, it was just your luck that even when the teacher was late you’d get there after him.  
You sat down at a desk and thought of how much this place reminded you of high school, at least the teacher didn’t scold you like a high school teacher would have. The students, desks, and lockers all felt the same however and you dreaded every second of being there. You watched as your new teacher, Professor Duncan messily went over his jumbled syllabus and tried his best to deflect any questions he was getting. For a man with his doctorate he sure was messy, you watched as his hand attempted to fix his bangs but they only ended up more askew than before, his sweater vest and shirt were both wrinkled and his collar couldn’t decide whether or not to stay in or out of the vest and through his wire framed glasses his eyes looked very tired. Despite your not so nice description of him though you did find many things about him very attractive and his smooth brutish voice was something you could listen to all day.  
Before you knew it the bell had rang and you had spent your first college class not listening at all, maybe this would be just like high school after all. You began to put your stuff away as to avoid the awkward and obligatory teacher-student small talk that was entailed with being the last student left in the classroom. Just as you thought that your hand accidentally shoved your pencil bag off of your desk and your pencils found themselves all over the floor. You watched the final students walk out with no worries in the world besides whatever “pop pop” actually meant. Professor Duncan rushed over to help you pick up your belongings and said “Well Im glad there’s somebody as clumsy as I am in the classroom this year, it’s hard sometimes when you’re the only one.” You let out a small laugh and nodded while avoiding eye contact with him, you worried that he was observing and analyzing everything you did like some sort of psychology wizard. He broke you from your thoughts again “I haven’t seen you around before, are you a psych major?” “No I’m not, actually I’m a music major.” He smiled curiously and exposed his cutely crooked teeth “I’m glad to see that the Greendale music department is growing I heard the Orchestra is boasting a hefty 11 students this year.” You were surprised “11 new students? I didn’t think Greendales orchestra had that big of a pull.” He laugh and responded “No you misunderstood, I meant 11 students total.” Now that seemed about right, you sighed. “So why take psych 101 Beethoven?” You looked at your feet and thought it was taking way too damn long for two people to pick up at most 20 pencils. “Well I’ve had a rough year or so mentally and I thought this class might be able to help me better understand myself.” He nodded and got a little more serious which you didn’t think was possible, a British accent almost gives someone the air of the most extreme seriousness possible. As your eyes met for the first time he said “Well I think that it definitely can but I think it may be beneficial to talk to someone, I don’t have my doctorate for nothing so if you’d like to come by my office I’m free tomorrow night after 7:00 until about 9:30 if you’re not busy please stop by.” You thanked him still kind of nervously as the last of the pencils were put away you got up and turned towards the door. “I didn’t seem to catch your name.” He said “(Y/N).” You replied and thanked him again before heading out the door wondering if you would actually take him up on his offer.


	2. Duncan's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long debate with yourself you decide to stop by Professor Duncan's office, did you really think that you'd choose anything different? You are a character in a random irrelevant fanfiction after all.

You walked slowly down the dim corridor of teacher offices and looked at the shine of the name plates trying to find the right one. Part of you was nervous to have to interact with your professor one on one again, you worried that he wouldn't be as nice as he was during your conversation yesterday or that he would be annoyed at your late arrival. You looked down at your watch and noticed that it was already 9:15, maybe you should just head home, he could have decided to leave early. Some curiosity kept you looking for the right name, Bauer, Chang, Cligoris... that sounded really... Greek. You found yourself outside of Duncan's office, the blinds on either side of the door were drawn but you could see a dim light emanating behind them, you looked around you before doing anything, your eyes tracing over the black and white pictures retelling the history of Greendale. You look at the faces of the multitude of hippies that seem extremely proud to be attending "Greendale Computery College" you wished for that kind of joy that seemed to somehow extend past their smiles frozen in time, you let out a sigh before knocking on the office door, after a few seconds of what sounded like drawers opening and closing a rushed "come in" replied, your heart pounded as you slowly turned the doorknob.   
"Hello Professor." You start and Duncan seems oddly relieved, you looked at his now neatly fixed sweater vest and welcoming smile before you looked around the dimly lit room, a desk lamp illuminated the book that he was reading and a lamp with three different light fixtures sat in the corner not helping much as account of two of the light bulbs being blown out. "Oh it's just you (Y/N), I was almost certain it was the dean. I can usually distinguish how feminine his knocking is compared to most people that knock on the door." It was true that knocking on doors did hurt your tiny baby hands, you felt a rush of embarrassment from his comment. "I'm sorry to come so late I know you must have to get going soon." You said while looking at your hands. "It's no problem at all." Duncan replied while pulling a half empty bottle of vodka out from his desk drawer and refilling a glass that you had assumed to be water up to the brim. "Have a seat." He said while motioning to his blue patchwork couch, you sat down and quickly looked around at his interesting art work until you made eye contact with him, you took a shy breath in and could faintly smell his cologne. He extended his arm out, handing you the vodka. "Want some?" He said, you considered it for a second after thinking about the way your hand had just touched his, you hadn't drank in quite a while and maybe it would help you express your feelings a little more freely. Ultimately you decided against it, "I would but I have to drive myself home tonight." You put the bottle down next to his desk plant and Duncan laughed, although his voice and body language didn't seem to be intoxicated, his laughter definitely showed how he truly felt. You smiled softly until he replied with "So do I." Those words wiped any grin off your face, this man definitely planned on drinking much more before he left and he still thought he could drive home? "Professor, I can take you home if you'd like. I really don't think you should be driving like this." He sat back in his chair and put his legs on the desk, you looked at his beat up converse as you worried about what could happen if you let him go home in this condition. "I think I should avoid my apartment tonight, I borrowed some money from my neighbor Pat and am supposed to get it back to him today... the thing is that I'm not going to give him any money, at least for a loooong time." You let out a slight laugh. "So are you taking my offer or not?" you said, amused by how funny he seemed to find avoiding his payment. "I guess I can, but in that case, can we stay a little longer? This bottle is a little too full for my liking." You nodded, you were just relieved he didn't argue with you, you didn't have anywhere to be tonight or tomorrow morning. You figured that he could just sleep on the extra couch in your apartment. It would be no big deal.  
You watched Dr.Ian Duncan down rest of the bottle and saw your chances of having an actual conversation about your mental health hit next to zero. You learned a lot about him in those 45 minutes but when he started crying about his absent father you told him that you should probably both get going. You made sure that he didn't see your eyes fill up with tears too, you knew the pain of losing a father figure, all you wanted to do was give this man a hug but the most you could do was rush him to the back parking lot with your arm around his shoulder to keep him steady, he had forgotten about what had made him cry and was talking about the Liverpool Football team. You laughed as you helped lower him in the back seat of your car and as you did he looked deeply into your eyes with his soft brown ones, despite having been crying before he looked so attractive, you suddenly leaned down and gave him a small peck on the lips before being shocked by your own action. A toothy grin appeared on Duncan's face, "You j-just kissed me... hahaha.... I can't believe I wasn't the one to go for it, you're the pretty one out of the both of us.... Unless, I am now, I mean if you want to kiss me that must mean I'm very very pretty..." He began a drunken cover of West Side Story's "I feel pretty" as you got in the front seat of your car and began driving.  
You were in shock your entire drive over to your apartment, Duncan's mind was incredibly distracted as he tiredly talked about everything he saw out of his window. You can't believe you kissed your professor not even two classes into knowing him. You felt guilt fill your stomach knowing he probably wouldn't have let you do that if he had been sober. You hope that at least he doesn't remember this tomorrow morning. You both made it to your run down apartment building and you helped Duncan get up the stairs until you were finally at your doorstep. You got your keys out, let him in, and led him to the couch, he kicked off his shoes and almost instantaneously seemed to fall asleep. You took his glasses off and put them down on the coffee table next to him and went to your closet and found a spare blanket that you draped over him. He let out a tiny breathy snore and despite your feelings of guilt you smiled at the sight of him and your heart even fluttered. You got yourself ready for bed and though about how dangerous it was to take a strange drunk man into your apartment, thoughts like that never seem to cross your mind until too late. You got into bed and looked at the ceiling, your eyes traced the light that came in from the occasional passing car as you thought about how in that split second, Professor Duncan's lips felt so nice against yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you guys enjoyed, I hope to keep this to be a quite extended ongoing series. I really love Ian Duncan and want to write for his character as much as possible, sorry if you're just here for smut I just want to get some plot in there because I am insanely bored.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in a long time and have no knowledge of psychology but I’m incredibly bored, I hope to have a new chapter up in a few days :) hope you enjoyed!


End file.
